Although there are already many studies about how to reduce the power consumed by a standby electric product, only a number of them focus their effort for achieving intelligent remote standby power control by the use of a means of remote control or wired control. Even for those few studies about intelligent remote standby power control, only the topics relating to the architecture and configuration of the remote control are addressed that there is no systematic research about how to construct the connection between the intelligent remote standby power control and electric products, none will there be any study about how to configure the operation mode for the electric products using the intelligent remote standby power control.
One such study is disclosed in TW Pat. Pub. No. M291658, which is a power line communication system capable of enabling a user to determine whether or not to provide an alternating current to an electric product connected to a power line by the use of a remote control device.
Another such study is disclosed in TW Pat. Pub. No. M285825, which is a power saving socket capable of making an evaluation to determine whether to supply power to a variety of plug-ins by the mechanism configured therein. It is noted that all the currently available products relating to the aforesaid studies are mostly having their client-server configurations for standby mode control to be setup through a multi-socket, in which an electric product connected to the designated master jack of the multi-socket will be identified as the master electric product while the others connecting to slave jacks are identified as client electric products. However, not all the electric products connected to the aforesaid multi-socket are distributed neighboring to each other so that it might not be feasible to connect all the electric products to the same multi-socket.
Therefore, it is in need of an improved socket configuration that not only is freed from those aforesaid shortcomings, but also can lower the standby power consumed by any electric products connected thereto.